


Clock

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Peter has been looking for Derek for hours now, searching around the clock, ever since the fight in the mall happened and Derek didn’t come home. Cora was just as worried, if her tolerance of Peter’s presence was any indication, but as the sun rose, even she began to lose hope. So when the sun was finally fully in the sky, and there still was no sight of Derek anywhere, Peter dropped her off at the loft, doing one last checkup there, hoping against hope that Derek might have made it back home, before Peter went home himself.





	Clock

Peter has been looking for Derek for hours now, searching around the clock, ever since the fight in the mall happened and Derek didn’t come home.

Cora was just as worried, if her tolerance of Peter’s presence was any indication, but as the sun rose, even she began to lose hope. So when the sun was finally fully in the sky, and there still was no sight of Derek anywhere, Peter dropped her off at the loft, doing one last checkup there, hoping against hope that Derek might have made it back home, before Peter went home himself.

He heard a heartbeat inside his apartment before he even opened the door, so when Peter walked in he was on edge and ready for a fight.

But instead of one of the alphas, as he had feared, he found Derek in his living-room.

Peter wanted to exhale with relief but before he could, he realized that he hadn’t recognized Derek’s heartbeat because it was too slow, too sluggish to be healthy. It was only now that Peter looked closer at Derek, and he realized with a start that he was sitting in a pool of his own blood, couch already drenched, and Peter rushed to his side.

“Derek,” he whispered, horrified as he took in all the wounds clearly visible on Derek.

His face was cut up, his left shoulder looked raw, it was so shredded, and there were deep claw marks on his chest, abdomen, and back. Even his jeans appeared to be torn in several places and Peter wondered how Derek had ever made it this far with these injuries.

“Sorry,” Derek slurred, slumping forward as soon as Peter carefully rested a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

“What ever for?” Peter wanted to know, frantically checking Derek over to see if there were any immediately life-threatening injuries.

“Ruining your couch,” Derek gave back, voice mumbled where his face was mashed against Peter’s chest.

“It can be replaced,” Peter gave back, distracted with Derek’s injuries, and then shook his head. “Why the hell would you come here? We looked all over for you. We were worried,” Peter said, irrationally angry with Derek that he hadn’t gone home, where he would have been found hours ago.

“Didn’t feel safe there,” Derek said as he rubbed his cheek over Peter’s shirt. “Needed to go somewhere safe.”

Peter carefully cupped the back of Derek’s head, bending down to press his face into Derek’s hair before he exhaled slowly. He had been so worried about Derek all this time, and he needed a second to make sure that he was still alive, even if he was hurt.

Peter breathed in Derek’s scent for a few seconds before he straightened up again.

“Come on, pup, let’s look at those injuries,” Peter gently said and chuckled when Derek whined into his shirt.

“Don’t wanna. Comfy,” Derek mumbled, and Peter got slightly worried now.

Even if Derek lost a lot of blood, he shouldn’t be this incoherent.

“You will be even more comfortable after I took care of you,” Peter promised and carefully dragged Derek up, ducking under his good shoulder to make sure Derek wouldn’t fall down on the way to the bathroom.

With the way Derek’s knees buckled after the first step it was a good idea, too. Peter slowly shuffled Derek into the bathroom, making sure to not aggravate any of his many injuries and once he sat Derek down he immediately got started on getting his torn shirt off Derek.

“Oh, pup,” Peter breathed when he saw just how deep the wounds on Derek’s shoulder and chest were and Peter remembered that Derek had been fighting alphas.

The injuries would take some time to heal.

“I’m gonna get these dressed,” Peter told Derek, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair before he stepped away to get a washcloth and the first aid kit he kept in the apartment for Stiles.

Derek whined when Peter stepped out of reach and Peter hurried to get back to Derek, unwilling to leave him alone for too long. Peter was careful as he cleaned the wounds, drawing out all the pain Derek felt, even though it made his stomach turn.

Peter almost ran out of gauze, there were so many wounds that needed dressing, and Peter yet again thanked all the gods that Derek had survived his injuries.

“We’re all done now, pup,” Peter gently told Derek as he put the last dressing on a cut on Derek’s leg, but Derek only hummed at that.

When Peter looked up, he saw that Derek was almost asleep, clearly trusting Peter to look after him and keep him safe. Peter had to swallow down his emotions, too touched by Derek’s trust but he couldn’t help to press a lingering kiss to Derek’s temple.

“You’re okay now,” Peter whispered, and Derek pressed into him, seeking comfort and warmth.

“Tired now,” Derek mumbled, and Peter gently brushed his hair back.

“I know, sweetheart. Let’s get you to bed, okay?” Peter asked and frowned when Derek whined again.

“Don’t leave me alone,” Derek said, clearly desperate, his heart suddenly beating faster in fear, and Peter pulled him close.

“I won’t, I promise,” he said, and tucked Derek under his arm, leading him to his bedroom.

Peter pulled the blanket off the bed before he carefully laid Derek down and pulled the blanket back up. Peter had intended to get some water for Derek first, but Derek’s grip on him was strong and he clearly didn’t want Peter to leave.

“Alright, pup,” Peter said reassuringly and slid under the blanket next to Derek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Derek rolled towards him, uncaring about his injured shoulder and Peter was quick to rearrange him so that Derek lay mostly on Peter’s chest so that he wouldn’t hurt himself anymore. Peter gently scratched at Derek’s nape, drawing out his pain as he did so, and he kept watch over him while Derek slept and healed.


End file.
